


What coincidence!

by Ferairia123



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Aziraphale Assignments, Aziraphale are good friends with the Fryes, Aziraphale is part of the Assassin's Creed Associate, Aziraphale is part of the Templars, Cathedral Bombing Scene, Crowley 1800s nap, Crowley was involved with the Assassin's Creed, Crowley was involved with the Templars, Crowley's Century-Long Nap (Good Omens), Gen, Knowledge of Assassin's Creed : Syndicate not needed, Meeting old charges, No beta we saunter down like Crowley, Old Friends, Post Crowley saving the books, Reunions, Secret Society, St. James Park Fight 1800s, World War II, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Aziraphale was tasked with protecting the Frye twins after his fight with Crowley at St. James Park. When Crowley came back and saved both his corporation and  his collection of precious books, he didn't expect to meet his old charges...or is it?Also, cameo of a writer where Crowley helped along with one liners.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Lydia Frye, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Jacob & Evie Frye
Kudos: 7





	What coincidence!

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized I had the Jack the Ripper DLC after having the main game for almost a year and this idea came up. I love the idea Aziraphale had stumbled on them on assignment or something. 
> 
> The central idea is that Aziraphale was involved with the Frye twins and manages to meet their successors afterwards. 
> 
> Happy reading everyone!

Aziraphale was lounging in one of the many pubs in London. The start of the century was busy. Well...not that Busy. He didn't need to do much but the documentation was horrendous. Still preferred this than the Flood business. 

“It’s just so much workkkk.” He finished in a drunken moan.

“Tell me about it. Here I am, creating an organization and what does my sis does? Criticize. Just criticize, saying that it’s ‘unbecoming’ and 'pointless.” The person next to him complain. “As if her way is any better. It’s the people that matters!” He said passionately. He wasn’t drunk or drunk yet. But point is, he is sober while Aziraphale was getting drunk. The beer was pretty good.

Both of them were in one of London most poorest, squalid pub… if you can call it that. Technically it was al-fresco style setup in the cold night surrounded by poverty and mud.

Aziraphale's guise as an overworked gentleman was working.

"Yes, the people!" Aziraphale started to rave. "As if it wasn't bad enough!" He took another swig of his self-refilling beer tankard.

"Exactly. I love her and everything but she's just....stubborn!"

"Same! I just said it's not for him." Aziraphale complained as he remembered. "I know times can be hard but there's no need to off himself." He said with a bit of a warble at the end of his sentence.

The man gave him a pitiful look. "Ah, friend?"

"Yeah. Known the lad for as long as I can remember. I know he was in trouble...but that's just not the way." He complained, remembering the scene at St. James park. "We haven't spoken since." He was starting to feel tears and had to sniffle before it dripped. Thankfully, he still 'feels' him around per say. The few times he went back to Headquarters were verily marked with an absence. But it hasn't disappeared yet.

The man gave him a fortifying pat on the back. "Well, I've got to go. Steady on, mate. The drink is on me." He said pitifully before backing away quick. Not everyone would take to it kindly. "If you ever feel like being part of something, join the Rooks. Tell 'em, Jacob Frye sent ya." He said as he bade goodbye and left to pay for the tab.

Aziraphale sighed as he puts his head on the rough wooden table. London was deteriorating but it won't be as bad as the French Revolution at least.

His orders were to keep the Frye twins safe. He didn't know how they were yet and this twin was quite headstrong, if both of them weren't. Yawning, he sobered up, dispelled the self-refilling tankard and left. 

He'll just need to keep an eye on them.

Plus, Crowley....

He gave a tired sigh. Judging with how things were, he won't be on speaking terms for awhile.

-o-

After the church got bombed and Crowley had given him a ride to the book shop. Both demon and angel hesitated as he stopped at the curb to the shop. "So..." he began as the army vehicle convoy passed noisily.

"Well..." The angel began. "I very much appreciate the...'intervention earlier..." He kept trailing off.

Crowley was expecting a rejection. He knew it was too early, a century wouldn't mean much to the likes of them. 

It was then that they felt a curious human's attention.

"I probably need to intervene again, angel." He said as he peer from his car as Aziraphale did the same. 

"Dear me, they are relentless." He complained.

"That's humans for you. Not sure which side this one's from, though."

"Want me to handle for you?"

"No, no, no. I'll handle this one. What kind of a host would I be?" The angel replied as he straightened back in his and took his stuff. "Apologies for the short notice but it would please me immensely if you would take a nightcap." He implored the demon politely but there was an eager air of expectation as he cradled the bag of book.

Crowley did a double take but recovered enough with a nod.

"Splendid." Aziraphale cooed happily as he got out.

Once inside, Aziraphale gestured to a previously empty coffee table to appear a two sets of cups a bottle of brandy and two pots. He and Crowley puts aside their outer cloths and Crowley checked out with chintz he would like to splay himself for the night. "Not much changed." He commented.

"There more books collections thank you." He said with mock annoyance. "Would you like coffee or tea for your nightcap?"

"How about just the brandy?" Crowley asked with a gleeful smile.

Aziraphale chuckled as he pour the brandy after willing the cup to change into a brandy cup. "As you wish."

All the while, they waited for the human to come inside. She was on the roof already.

"Other than the Nazis, have you been dealing with anyone else? Other than the double agent of course." Crowley asked as he accepted his cup of brandy.

Aziraphale dropped tiredly into his chair. "Just my assignments. Even then, none of the recent ones would know."

"Assign-"

The book rack creaked ominously. 

"Rats, Aziraphale?" Crowley asked as he gave a pointed look at the angel. He wanted to see if the angel would act.

"Yes. With the war and all, can't even find rodent poisons and repellents." Aziraphale said despairingly, despite the tensed body language.

Suddenly, one of the rack drowned Crowley in a sea of book while the human finally appeared.

It was a very familiar looking human with familiar moves as the human landed with a gun to his face.

Despite the sea of book, Crowley was still conscious. He coughed from the dust and bits of wood.

Seeing how Crowley had acted, Aziraphale called out to the demon to stop. "Wait, Crowley!" Holding his hands up. He didn't want the lady to be harmed.

Crowley wanted to miracle her out but Aziraphale gestures had stopped him.

He asked. "Evie?"

"Mr. Aziraphale, I presume?" She greeted coolly under her hood while Aziraphale looked surprise. More of the fact that Evie would still be in active service after all this years.

"Yes but..." He stared at the gun. "Perhaps you should take a look at my ring?" He asked politely as he twisted one of his hand to show the pinky finger ring.

"Ah, you're an Associate." She said in realization. "How about your friend there?" 

"He is the same." He quickly added. "Please." He said as a moment passed.

Lowering the gun, she sighed. "Apologies gentlemen." She said as she lowered her hood. "Can't be too careful now, could we?" She smiled at Aziraphale and gave an apologetic nod to Crowley. "Do you need help?" She offered as Crowley just gave a disgruntled shake of his head and started to shakes off the books.

"Is it right to presume that you are not Evie Frye?" Aziraphale asked tentatively. Now that the hood is down, she looked different. There were resemblances but something about her was different from Evie.

She nodded. "I'm her grandniece. Lydia Frye." She introduced herself. "I didn't know there's still associates in this part of London."

"Well, I had played a small part in Evie and Jacob's work but I owed them my life." Aziraphale said graciously. "It's the least I can do."

Crowley doesn't even know how far of that was true but he opted to hold his tongues as he brush off dust from himself.

Lydia nodded back in acknowledgement. "I followed you two back from the bombed cathedral. What were you doing there?" She asked suspiciously.

Aziraphale sighed as Crowley chuckled. "Books." Crowley lied. "Of all the places to get bombed." He said dismissively. "Was trading books, mam." He answered.

"The bombs falling so randomly. We had hope they would spare the cathedral, at least." Aziraphale said in dismay.

Lydia shook her head as the bomb siren sounded again.

"Oh dear. Miss Frye, we must get to the bunker." Aziraphale as he tensed, getting up to his feet. Crowley playing along.

"No, you and Mister Crowley go ahead. I still have a job to do." She said tersely as she puts up her hood. "Don't worry about me. I'll come back to visit later."

As she left and Crowley and Azirphale made a show of going back into the back entrance before coming back in while Crowley used a cloaking miracle to not attract attention.

"You're apart of the Assassin's Creed?!" Crowley asked in awe.

"Yes, yes. Also the Templars, the Illuminati and countless more." Aziraphale said self-depreciatingly. "Honestly, I quite like the Assassin's Creed after my assignments with them. They always come visit once in a awhile."

Crowley helped himself to some brandy as he shook his head. Any involvement with the Assassin on his end are always bloody or burning. Plus all those powerful artifacts. "That must be a very long story."

"Indeed and one that involves my assignment. If I told you, I'm very much obliged to smite you." Aziraphale said as he made himself a nightcap.

Crowley ran those words in his mind. "Fancy words, you have there."

Aziraphale gave a delighted smile at that. "Now, my boy. Would you like to share where have you been all this time?" He asked tentatively.

Crowley laughed. "And that's a very short story."

-o-

A young writer was writing his novel about a superspy from the MI6. He and Crowley were at the gentleman's club enjoying their drink as they tried to coin more oneliners for the book. 

"Oh, I know." Crowley suggested. "I can tell you but I may have to kill you."

"Oh that's good. Where did you get that from?" He asked, curious.

"It was a bible discussion." He lied with an exaggerated nod. "Originally it was a long the lines of 'I can tell you but I will have to smite you.'" Crowley said with a chuckle. The drink was getting to him.

"Odd place." The writer commented with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley would probably help with one liners if anyone asked him.
> 
> Also, might or might not need some proofreading.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
